Titans Unite
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Sucky Title! Five years after the disbandment of the Teen Titans, the group of old friends unite to celebrate to celebrate wonderful news but when an old enemy decides to sick his one eyed face into the picture they unite to face him. Will they succeed?


A lone figure walked through a narrow tunnel, a hood covering their face.

The person walked into the main cave and smirked.

'You'd think bird boy protect his team mate better.'

They thought before their gaze turned to the reason they were there.

"Hello Terra." The figure said in a soft male voice.

She touched the stone face of the geomancer.

The girl's brave face inspired her a little.

"You gave your life up for your friends." He whispered.

He gripped the girl's hands.

"Hmm… You're trying to stay this way. Afraid you'll hurt somebody again." He smirked.

"I guess I'll have to overpower you then." His hands glew a bright red.

A bright yellow came from Terra's as her powers fought back.

The cloaked figure braced his feet and gave more power.

Terra's body started to move slightly and a loud, painful screech came from the semi statue.

'More power is needed.'

He closed her eyes and focused on the nearest source of power.

It would be a risk but if he didn't take it the girl would die.

He tapped into the dark energy and felt the girl's resistance lessen after felling her old comrades' magic before it increased tenfold.

'Damn it.' He thought.

He increased his power to the max and felt the girl break.

The newly freed girl went flying against the wall and fell to the bottom.

The cloak figure walked over.

"Terra?" He asked.

The boy tapped once more into the dark magic and healed the girl's wounds.

The geomancer opened her eyes, dazed.

"What… Where am I? How long have I been out?" She said out loud.

"You are under Titian Tower. It has been two years since you enter your slumber." Terra swung around.

"Who are you?" She yelled, her eyes glowing yellow.

"A friend." The person said.

"I don't have any friends." Terra snapped.

The figure felt the girl's heart break.

"Untrue." He said.

"I betrayed them." Terra said pulling her legs to her chin.

The figure snorted.

"Do how many super heroes do that sweetheart? Even the great Superman's gone to the dark side." He said.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

The figure lowered her hood to reveal a boy no older then Terra herself.

He was African American and bright purple eyes.

"My name is Jared. And I saved you." The girl said.

"What do you want?" Terra asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why do I have to want something?" Jared asked.

"They always want something." Terra said.

"You are warped." Jared said.

"I'm realistic." Terra said.

"I want nothing more than to help you." Jared said.

"I don't need your help." Terra spat.

"You don't?" Jared asked.

Terra was silent.

"Slade might have told you he taught you how to control your powers but he merely controlled you. I can teach you how to truly control your powers." Jared said.

"How?" Terra asked wearily.

She didn't want to trust this boy but he could help but do just that.

Jared snapped her fingers and Terra was engulfed with flames.

Yet they didn't hurt.

They were warm… comforting.

Jared snapped her fingers again and the flames vanished.

"I control the elements. Not one like you can but all elements. I also can tap into other's magic and use it for my own purposes." Jared said.

"You mean copy powers?" Terra asked.

"In a sense." Jared said.

"You can teach me how to do that?" Terra asked.

Jared laughed.

"Of course not. That's my special power. But I can teach you how to control your element. Maybe even control gravity." Jared said.

"I don't believe you!" Tara yelled.

The cave trembled.

"Enough!" Jared yelled.

The trembling stopped.

"Control yourself." Jared said.

"I can't." Terra whispered.

"You can if you try. If you let me help you." Jared pleaded.

"Where will we go?" Terra said.

"My own dimension. No one will get hurt. And you will be able to return in a few years." Jared promised.

"Why wouldn't I want to? No one wants me here." Terra said.

"Come on." Jared said pulling Terra to her platform.

He pointed to the plaque.

Terra fell to her knees and touched some of the flowers.

"Daisies. BB brought these." She whispered.

"He loves you." Jared said.

"I can't leave without saying goodbye to him." Terra said.

"I can give you an hour. It will feel like a dream him. Do what you must." Jared said.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

He had dreams of her before but never this real.

"Shhh." Tara said putting a finger to his mouth.

She removed her finger and kissed him passionately.

Before Beast Boy knew it his shirt was over his head and Terra had shoved him onto the bed…

When it was over Terra gazed at the naked man beside her.

_Ten minutes…_ She thought dismally.

"Let me go BB." She whispered.

Beast Boy's loving gaze turned into a panicked one.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

"Let me go." She repeated.

"Don't leave me! Not again!" Beast Boy yelled.

Terra felt her heart break but she had to do this.

"I love you but you have to live your own life. Find someone else." Terra said.

"But I don't want anyone else." Beast Boy pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Terra said kissing him.

She felt Beast Boy fall into Jared's enchanted sleep.

"Goodbye." Terra whispered before she left.


End file.
